custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Meiyo
The Meiyo live in Enedwaith in beautiful cities resembling ancient Japanese cities. The word Meiyo translates to honor in Japanese. Physical Characteristics They are very talented warriors and arguably the most powerful people in Middle earth. They have armies of big and bulky warriors and small and quick warriors giving them a massive advantage over most enemies. Culture & Domain Their culture resembles that of ancient Japanese. The worship the following qualities, Honor, Awareness, Wits, Speed, Power, Discipline and Compassion. They have massive celebrations on their new year which is on a different calendar than the rest of the world, The Meiyo Calendar. They have cities that resemble ancient Japanese cities scattered in the wilds of Enedwaith. They are a very tribal faction and not very united, but will respond to any requests of the Shogun. Military The Meiyo are the most talented at physical blade to blade, but lack reliable archery skills. The single warrior closely resembles a samurai, but some of their warriors also resemble a ninja.They have mixed units of big warriors and small warriors giving them a massive advantage over most enemies. They mainly use Cytite in their weapons and armor, but some of their best spiritual leaders use Crysinite in their weapons and armor. They will fight to the death, and never surrender. They usually duel wield or use sword and shield. History The Meiyo date back to the first tribes of men, originally led by Hirose Shogo, they fought in the war against Morgoth but were small in number and beated back, but not until devastating the armies of Angband, the Meiyo have never really been in any wars besides that one, but that changed around TA 14 when Arnor declared war on them to get Enedwaith. After the battle of Lond Daer the Arnorians retreated and never challenged the Meiyo again. The battle of Lond Daer was a single Company of the best warriors the Meiyo could muster led by Shogun Saiki Takuya, slew almost the entire invading army of arnor, but not after all of these hero's dying from multiple arrow wounds and spear/sword wounds. Saiki Takuya the last Shogun of the Meiyo died in this battle, but not after slaying almost half of the invading army and taking hundreds of arrow wounds and blade wounds. Some say he is divine, some say he was immortal in all parts of his body except his left heel, which is the wound he died from. His dying words turned into a prophecy that came true around TA 728 when Zearus was recognized by the regency council as suited for Shogun. Zearus declined but not before being awarded Crysn and Cryivin, twin swords of the last Shogun Saiki Takuya. Normally the Shoguns blades are buried with him, but Saiki Takuya's last wish was to give these blades to the next found worthy of Kingship, connecting with the Meiyo calender in a way also. Shoguns Hirose Shogo Unknown from the fall of Morgoth to SA 2000 Fukuhara Kenichi Hatanaka Yoringa Ichikawa Soh Yamamoto Naosuke Mihara Washichi Saiki Takuya Zearus Silvershade Enemies/Allies Enemies * Gundabad * Dunland * Uruk-Hai Allies * Rohan * Gondor * Galadhrim Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Races Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Manish Factions Category:Good